Ambient Light
by Writing-on-teenage-angst
Summary: Paul was definitely not part of the plan. I was doing fine on my own, I didn't need him ruining things. I had it all planned out. I wished I never stopped for the night in Forks and I sure as Hell wish I never visited La Push. Paul/OC
1. Introducing

**Welcome curious readers, this is my first Twilight fiction and I hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review good or bad and tell me if you want to see more! Without further ado, on with the story!**

**Rated M: For language/adult content**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Introducing**

_**" All photographs are accurate. None of them is the truth." -Richard Avedon**_

_" Achooo!"_

" Aw shit." I murmured, swiping my sleeved forearm under my nose.

The rain pounded mercilessly against me, soaking my five-foot-one frame thoroughly. Hitching my duffel bag higher on my shoulder, I looked back at the passengers piling from the bus I took from Olympia. Most of the passengers shuffled into the small airport, some where greeted by small groups of family. I tried not to focus on the way they embraced each other, before seeking refuge in their cars. Giving another sniff, I made my way down a small path surrounded by towering green trees. Soon coming to a highway, I watched as a large truck tugged down the solitary road. I eyed the cluster of small buildings across the way. Jogging across the road I approached the buildings in hopes of finding a cheap motel for the night. Noticing two tall statues of lumberjacks holding a large saw, over a tree stump. Accompanied by bold white letters painted on the saw that read 'Forks Timber Museum.'

_' A timber museum?'_I thought incredulously._ ' What the hell kind of town is this?'_

_'Well, it is named after a utensil.' _I let out a small smile at the the afterthought.

The small smile soon disappeared as I found that the only other two buildings where the 'Olympia Natural Resource Center' and 'Forks Chamber of Commerce.' I groaned in defeat as I sought refuge beneath porch covered steps, pulling out a large map of the west coast. I fumbled with it for a moment before finding my position on the 101-highway. I soon found that the closest local motel was located about a mile or so up the road. Stuffing the map back in my duffel bag I reached for a different possession, pulling out my Nikon Cool-pix P90, my baby. She took me six months of saving and working five different odd jobs on top of minimum wage (minus living expenses) to save up for. Pushing my wet, brown bangs from my eyes I powered her up and brought her to my eye. I focused on the picture presented in front of me as I kneel down, getting a different angle as I watched the rain blend into greens and browns. After a few snaps of the shutter, satisfied with my choices, I placed her back in her water-proof case and into my duffel bag.

I hugged my sweater closer to me in hopes of warmth as I started down the empty highway. I reached into my jeans and pulled out a lime green Ipod Nano. Which until recently had belonged to an unsuspecting stoned teenager, getting high at a park back in Reno. I'd save up for my own but it's not as though I have a laptop ready for use, and I don't plan on staying long enough in one place to obtain one. Not until I reach my destination anyways, which isn't too far off. Plus, the stoner had pretty good taste in music. Music blared in my ears as I let my feet carry me down the seemingly never-ending highway, not much to look at for the journey. Occasionally I would pass an abandoned car, a diner, sheds for sale scattered to the side of the road. Other than that I was surrounded by green grass, green trees, and telephone polls all accompanied by rain that didn't show any signs of letting up.

The sun had already start to set by the time that I made it to the motel. The brown sign in front of it introduced the lodging as Bagby's Motel. Also stating that it supplied free wi-fi (useless in my case) and guest laundry (not so useless). I walked beneath the white trellis that welcomed travelers to the front desk as I entered the establishment. It had a pungent smell of the sort of refresher put in used cars. Not so surprising as I observed the peeling out-dated wall paper. I then took in a older woman sitting behind crowded desk. She didn't seem to hear my approach as she focused all of her attention on a tabloid, it's cover featuring Brad and Angelina's latest scuffle. Yanking my headphones away, I cleared my throat as she reluctantly put down the magazine, removing her glasses.

" How may I help you?" She answered in a warm tone, fixing a few documents before her.

When her eyes finally met me, they widened as she observed my sodden appearance.

" My dear, your soaked!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious statement.

" It's raining." I declared flatly.

" Oh, well yes." She agreed, a smile replacing her shocked expression. " Do you need a room for you and your parents?"

" Just me." I answered, pulling out my wallet.

I gave an internal sigh at the onslaught of questions that I was sure to answer. The woman had that face, the face that I was greeted with every time I asked for a single room. Then again my damning height and soft features always gave people the impression I was sixteen or so. Which is pretty humiliating for and eighteen-year-old, rapidly approaching her ninteenth birthday.

" Meeting family here?" She asked, in what seemed a hopeful tone.

_' If I was, would I be staying in this dump?'_ I thought with a stifled frown.

" Nope." I pulled out a few bills and my identification.

" Oh, well are you vacationing?" She pressed, unsatisfied with my short answers.

_' To Forks fucking Washington? Pffffht.'_

" Just passing through." I replied with a tight smile. " How much for one night?"

She gave me the price, which was unsurprisingly cheap, and I handed her the appropriate amount. Before she made any move to take the money, she asked to see my I.D. I had prepared for it though, I know that when you pay for a room in cash the last thing a motel needed to see was I.D. More often than not I found myself being asked to show mine. Whether to assure them of my age or check weather I was a runaway, I didn't really know. I didn't really care either. In the end they always took the money.

I slid over my I.D. while she repositioned her reading glasses, which were hanging around her neck on a beaded necklace. She narrowed her eyes and brought the it closer to her face, I guessed she was looking at my age. Her eyes shifted to my picture as she glanced between me and the picture a few times.

" A.J.?" She tested.

" That's me." I nodded in response.

Once satisfied with it's authenticity she passed it back to me, joined with a room key, a large tag with the number three printed across it. I palmed the key before sliding back my I.D. into my wallet with my change. I gave her a nod of thanks, reaching for my duffel bag.

" A.J., that's a pretty interesting first name. What does it stand for?" The receptionist questioned, the smile never leaving her wrinkled face.

I ignored the question as I busied myself with hoisting the overweight bag over my shoulder.

" So your from California?" She pressed.

I nodded in confirmation, silently praying she would leave me be.

" Not much of a talker, are you hun?" She stated with a light chuckle, seeming to pick up my internal message.

" Not really." I answered, the corner of my mouth tugging into an apologetic smile.

" We have a beach here, you know." She continued. " Well, technically it's not here in Forks. It's on the Quileute Reservation, La Push, just a few miles from here. The beach is actually quite beautiful, if your looking for familiar scenery. Although, without the bikinis and warm sun."

This brought another chuckle from the woman as I let out a short hum of agreement. A cloudy beach sounded like a quite alluring place to take a few photos. I wondered if the sea would have different shades of blue here, or would most likely mirror the grey of the clouds. I could even find a cabin if I chose so, and I heard things weren't as expensive on a reservation. My musings were interrupted by a rather large sneeze on my part, I quickly reached for available tissue on the desk. Once making sure my nose was clear of phlegm I looked up into the concerned blue eyes of the receptionists.

" Here," She reached for something beneath the desk. " I happen to have some Theraflue here with me. Would you like a packet? There's a coffee maker available in the room."

" I'm fine, really-"

" It would give an old lady some piece of mind." She continued, holding the small packet in her outstretched hand.

From her determined face, I figured she wouldn't stop pestering me until I take the damn thing.

" Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing it with the tips of my fingers.

The kind stranger smiled and dipped her head before returning to her tabloid. I was thankful for her thoughtfulness as I stepped out into the freezing night air. Although some would see my attitude as stand off-ish or rude, I don't mean anything by it, it's just how I am. A city girl I suppose. I'm not quite used to the polite hospitality that smaller towns have, and of top of that I'm not used to talking to strangers besides essential conversation. I'm terrible at small talk. Unless I'm trying to land a job I usually don't entertain it. Though the opportunity never really presents itself, seeing as I hate large crowds. Which was why after my Nana passed last year, shortly before my high school graduation, I was determined to get out of California...among other reasons.

_'Finally!'_ I thought in triumph as I reached the door.

Hurriedly I stuck the key in the handle and turned it a few times, ignoring the man entering the room next to me. After pushing the door, I bent down next to me to retrieve the duffel bag I set down. Before I could reach the handle, I found a much larger hand had grabbed it for me. I looked into the face of the middle aged man in front of me. His mustached lips broke out in a large grin, which I found unsettling as I grabbed it away from him. I made sure not to touch his hand. Before any more interaction could be made, I rushed into my room and locked the door.

With a sigh of relief I flipped on the light switch as the room instantly brightened. The first thing I noticed was the motions of bugs scurrying away by the window, my face scrunching into a grimace. I looked at the twin bed which sat on a rusted frame, looking anything but comfortable. Although I couldn't sleep on the bus and I was a bit sore from the walk, so I welcomed it. My grimace never left as I observed the stained carpet and pathetic excuse for a television. Which sat on a dresser which looked like it was purchased in the late seventies. Tiredly I threw my bag on to the armchair next to me, a shuffling noise from the next room catching my attention. I thought of the creepy man that had greeted me earlier with a shiver. Seeing as the bathroom was visible next to me, door on the right wall must be conjoined to the stranger's room. To my horror the lock looked as though it had been broken several times, looking anything but secure. Another sound from the other room sent me reeling into action as I hurriedly dragged the stained armchair from it's place and shoved it against the door.

Small towns be damned, I've seen too much to allow benefit of the doubt.

Feeling somewhat safer I turned on the television, in order to drown out the noises of next door. The weather man declaring that Forks and the surrounding areas wouldn't see anything but rain for most of the month. I didn't mind it though, I'd spent the last few weeks in states like Arizona and Nevada, I was sick of the heat. Grabbing pajamas that were only slightly damp, I made my way to the bathroom. Grabbing a fluffy towel I splayed it across the floor, over the unclean tile, another by the shower. After a few minutes of messing with the nozzle I finally got the warm water going as it quickly steamed up the bathroom. Quickly I shed my ripped jeans, retro t-shirt and gray sweatshirt, along with my socks and patched converse. Although my clothes were nice enough to pass for overpriced retro items at the mall, they were simply thrift store bargains. I was used to it though, I wasn't that well off before Nana died either. Soon the only thing that remained on my body was my grandmother's ring which hung on a silver chain around my neck, too large to fit my fingers. I hesitantly put it neatly on the counter, before glancing to my reflection in the mirror.

Dark brown hair hung in layers framing a heart shaped face. While side bangs descended into black brows and plain brown oval eyes. Rimmed by long lashes, although unlike most people my eyelashes, though long and thick, didn't curl up. Without mascara and a eyelash-curler they stuck straight out. A frustrating trait, that Nana said I inherited from my father. Whom was mostly white meat from what my Nana told me. Not as though I would know, seeing as I've never meet either of my parents. High cheek bones sat beneath the brown eyes, which inhearted from my mother's side, my Nana's daughter. She told me when had some Indian in our blood, although which tribe she couldn't recall. A nose which told signs of hispanic heritage sat above small lips, completed by light olive colored skin. My face was pretty enough from what I've been told, Nana always demanded to keep my hair in a pony-tail.

_"Mija,"_ She would say. _"The world has a enough ugly in it, don't hide the beauty."_

I didn't bother to observe the rest of my body though, I knew what it looked like. I had a large bust and a Latina bottom, which was great, but my weight was more than what is deemed 'hot' by today's standards. It's not as though I'm morbidly obese and I can't fit in to mediums but I know that my arms, stomach and thighs are larger than what they used to be. This is intentional though, I could easily work off the weight with all the walking I do. Considering the fact I don't have a car. Although once I heard the saying 'fat kids are harder to kidnap', and I took it to heart. After Nana died and the bank took our house I was staying at the youth center, I saw what happened to the obviously beautiful girls at night. From then on I always made sure I kept myself well fed. My weight not only took away most of those wandering eyes, it also made me a bit more threatening, which is an accomplishment considering my height.

As previously stated, my face was pretty enough and figure still curvy to watch out when traveling alone. Especially from men like I encountered earlier by my room door, you can't take chances in the real world. Stepping into the shower I rinsed away the grime of the day and lathered my body and hair. Delighting sinfully in how relaxing the warm water felt pounding against my stiff muscles. Sooner than later the water started to turn cold, as I shut it off and changed into a large t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. Throwing my dirty clothes on top of my now dry duffel bag I placed everything on top of the armchair, deciding to get some wash done before I leave tomorrow. Grabbing two blankets from the depths of the duffel bag I spread them out on the bed. In a motel like this I didn't want to chance the rumpled sheets. While brushing my hair and putting it up in a ponytail I did my nightly routine as I checked the lock on the door and making sure the window was secured.

" I've almost been robbed twice." I mumbled to myself, giving the window a secure push. " Sure as Hell not going to happen let it again."

After making sure everything was safe, I dug around my duffel bag before taking out my thick photo album. I had only filled a little more than half the album, but since I have a few ways to go I'm sure to get more snapshots. I opened up to the first page, the first picture I ever took. It was of me and my Nana at the beach my fourth grade summer. She sat with her arms supporting behind her as I leaned next to her. I had on a goofy smile, my hair wet and plastered to my face, while my grandmother smiled shyly from behind a large blue hat and sunglasses. The next pictures of me and Nana were few and sparse. My teenage years spent mostly taking care of Nana while she slowly lost her battle against lung cancer. I didn't want to take her picture when she was weak like that, I wanted her eternally beautiful, forever in her paradise. Most of the others were after I left California, after I bought my new camera. I took pictures of scenery, people, animals, anything and everything that interested me. Having photos documented is sort of like my proof life, that I lived. Without Nana I didn't really have anything to validate my existence, besides a few state documents. Photos of me and my changing surroundings tell a story, and it's a story that I can revisit every time I open the photo album. I thumbed through a few more pages, revisiting stories of people I've met, places I've seen before the days events started to wear on me.

I checked the clock radio on the night stand next to me. 11:12 blaring back at me in neon lime green.

_' Eh, I have to leave by ten tomorrow if I want a few hours to take pictures. Time for bed.'_

With that thought I check my valuables and hid them down in my duffel bag. Then turned off the light as the room filled with a familiar blue glow of the television. I could hear mice skitter around somewhere in the walls as I lay down for the night. It never really bothered me though. I've stayed in places much more dangerous then this. I silently said goodnight to my Nana and prayed that she would watch over me for the rest of the night, not bothering to turn off the T.V. as I settled beneath my blankets. I went over my next plan of action as I decided that after wash I would head over to La Push.

_" A little detour couldn't hurt."_

That was my last thought as I drifted into much needed unconsciousness.

**So that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it and review if you would like to see more! I know the first chapter was a bit vague on A.J.'s (who's full name will be revealed later on) history, but don't worry we have lots of chapters to go. haha Next chapter will definitely include some Paul and co./A.J. interaction! Read and Review please!**


	2. Discombobulating

**Thanks to all the reviewers and all those who have favorited or are following this story! Reviews make me happy and update! haha Here's chapter two my lovelies!**

**Rated M: For langauage/adult content**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for my original characters and Paul's last name because the boy has to have one. Haha **

**Chapter 2: Discombobulating**

" **A photograph is usually looked at- seldom looked into." Ansel Adams**

_It was cold._

_Actually, it wasn't cold. It was finger curling, skull numbing, tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth freezing. There were only a handful of nights I can remember when California got like this. Neon lights pierced through the slight haze that surrounded my vision. Caused by the fog emitted from the warm carbon dioxide exiting my lips. I stuffed my numb fingers into my jean pockets, weaving my way through the crowded streets. I neared the youth center that the state carelessly stuck me in until I turned eighteen. At least it was warm. Finally the center came into view, the usual group of assholes crowding around the entrance. I kept my head down, eyes averted to my shoes, fingers slightly curled into a fist. I silently stepped past them, hunching my already short frame to avoid contact._

" _What about that one boys?" A boy with a baseball cap spoke._

" _She certainly has enough ass to go around."_

_The voices didn't even bother to quiet their loud obnoxious tone. By the high pitch of it, I guessed they couldn't be more than sixteen. _

" _Nah, she's too much for me." Another hissed._

" _Yeah, fat ass!" _

_Barking laughter exploded from the group. I could feel my cheeks flush in anger, but I kept quiet. My 'fat ass' just saved me from going through a potential rape case some social worker would try to avoid. As soon as I stepped through the door I was greeted with familiar blue eyes. _

" _Don't listen to them." A girl around my age stated, taking my arm._

" _I know, I'm a big girl Adriana." I smirked, relieving the tension in her eyes. _

_With a shake of her blond curls, she laughed. Like the tinkling of a small bell. So pretty and warming, yet...extremely fragile. Wistfully I wondered if life could ever hurt a girl like Adriana. The harsh laughter of the boys behind me reminding me, very quickly, that it could. With a twirl of her small frame she grabbed my arm, leading me to the girls room. We then spent the remainder of the night giggling in our cots, parallel to one another. Telling stories about our lives before we wound up here, laughing at dirty jokes, comparing attractive celebrities. She would take my cheap disposable Kodak camera and annoy our other bunk mates with the flash. Although the pictures we took together made the reprimands totally worth it._

_Adriana always made things a bit brighter._

_Blue and grays swirled together. _

_It was another night, another freezing night. I was walking back to the center, late from a long day at the beach. It hurt to walk. I was terribly sunburned. The cheap shit they pass out at the center never did anything for me. __I crossed through the entrance. Something was out of place. Something was wrong. I tried to place my finger on it as I walked back to the girl's bunk room. My eyes paused at the empty cot next to mine. A surge of fear and panic squeezed at my lungs. It was hard to breathe._

" _Adriana."_

_The center morphed into shapeless blurs as I ran through its halls. All I could remember was the sound of my heart thrumming against my chest. Blood rushing underneath my skin. Ears ringing. I felt as though I was going to explode. All of the sudden she's there, Adriana. Curled into the fetal position on the bathroom floor._

_I knelt down down, the tile was cold against my bare knees, uncovered by my shorts. She was shaking, shaking so badly. No, not shaking. Crying. My hand brushed against her shoulder._

" _NO!" She screamed. " Stop! St- sto- stoo-"_

_Her yells crumbled into a sob. _

" _It's me." I whispered, hoping she would open her eyes._

_After what seemed forever, she did. Accusing sapphire eyes staring back at me. They questioned me silently. Why didn't you stop this? Why didn't you get here sooner? Couldn't you hear me scream? All I could do was gather her bony frame into my arms. I tried not to notice her torn skirt. The purple-black bruises on her wrists. The bite marks. The smear of bright red against her pale thigh._

_She slept with me in my cot that night. I couldn't really remembered what was said. I just remembered how she felt lying next to me. _

_She was cold._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I reluctantly forced my eyes open, trying to focus through the blurry haze. A mumbled curse escaped my lips, while my hand pounded against the clock incessantly. Trying to get the annoyingly high pitched ringing out of my ears. I then sat up, rubbing my hand against my eyes tiredly, trying to clear sleep from them. As well as the salty substance that had pooled around them. Soon enough I forced myself out of bed. Mentally going through the planned agenda for today, focusing my thoughts on something other then the dream... the memory. Another sigh escaped me as my eyes wandered to the duffel bag, filled with dirty laundry. I dragged my body from the warm bed, stumbling as my toe was painfully banged against the nightstand.

" Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed hopping up and down, cradling my foot.

Today started out _great_.

I limped towards the laundry as I gathered my things for the day, watching as gray light filtered through the curtained windows. I pulled it back only to see gray clouds, and more gray clouds. I prayed I wouldn't get soaked again, pneumonia was not on the to do list. I gathered the bulging sack and grabbed my room key, slipping on my flip flops I was out the door. After making sure it was locked, so any resident thieves wouldn't have a chance, I shuffled down to the the laundry room. Ruffled pajamas, bed head and all. After endless quarters shoved into slots and buzzing of the dryers I was finally done with the chore.

I hurriedly walked to my rooms and dressed for the day, deciding on jeans and a gray flowing top with white embroidered flowers dotting the sleeves and around the bust line. Adriana used to tell me it made me look like a very cute hippie girl. Especially when I braided my dark hair and wore the matching headband. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about it. I had just gotten used to forgetting about her.

_' You_ _only left her six months ago.' _A guilty voice echoed in my head.

Quietly I shoved that voice to the back of my mind. Along with those accusing sapphire eyes that seemingly followed me throughout my travels. I finished the braid, not bothering with make up guessing that I would rain again. After making sure all of my belongings were gather and secured, I grabbed the room key and bid a silent farewell to the cramped and unimpressive room. Shuffling my way into the front office I offered a half ass wave to the woman behind the counter. Recognizing me, she put down her latest tabloid and questioned me on how I slept.

" Like a baby." I lied.

Without further talk I handed her the room key and checked out. As I turned to leave the familiar patter of rain against the rooftop announced itself. I grimaced and turned back to the woman, not looking forward to walking all the way to La Push in the rain.

" Excuse me, but is there a cab service nearby that could take me to La Push beach?"

" Oh well, we don't really have taxis here. Forks being such a small town and all." She chuckled apologetically.

_' Fucking great.'_ I moaned internally, hitching up my duffel bag.

" Wait! Surely you're not thinking of walking all the way to La Push, now are you?" She questioned incredulously.

" Well, until I find a bus stop I guess." I mumbled, really not wanting to be another charity case to some Dudley-Do-Right, that needed to fulfill their christian duty of the day.

" It's fine, I-"

Apparently she had other ideas.

" Nonsense, my son Eric just got a car. He would be more than happy to drop a customer off." She rambled, before turning her back to an open door behind the counter.

" No really-" I started

" ERIC YORKIE!" Mrs. Yorkie's screech sliced through the quiet air.

" WHAT MOM!?"

" Sweet Jesus." I murmured under my breath.

" I need you to come here!" The woman bellowed, not paying any attention to my obvious discomfort about the situation.

" There's a girl that-"

The sound of boxes and various items being toppled over sounded from the room. Suddenly a young man with greasy hair and a not so smooth complexion came rushing towards his mother. He looked around wildly, and I could have sworn I hear him mumble a name under his breath. I think it was Ella or something.

" Eric," Mrs. Yorkie continued, unfazed from his bizarre behavior. " Could you please drive A.J. to La Push?"

He turned his gaze towards me and by the way his shoulders fell, seem disappointed. The little twerp, I could give him something to be disappointed about. I gathered my pride and turned sharply on my heel, before I heard his nasally voice call out.

" Hey wait! What's your name, A.J.?" He rambled grabbing my duffel bag from me, not before stuffing a flash of green into his jean pocket.

" I've got it." I replied, keeping a firm grip on my belongings.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he stepped in front of me, leading the way to the parking lot. He jogged to a small gray Saturn and hurriedly popped the trunk. Throwing in my duffel bag, obviously trying to be impressive by doing so with one hand. Although I saw the way his scrawny arm trembled beneath the weight of it, the grimace that had held his face. This punk wasn't fooling anybody, least of all me.

" So La Push beach?" He stated once we were inside the car. " Not really beach weather, huh?"

Great, so the kid seemed to have inherit his mother's chatty personality.

" Yup." I replied, folding my arms and looking out the window.

Maybe he'll get the hint.

" So where are you from?" He continued. " It's A.J. right?"

I sighed, heavily.

" Look neither of us really wanted to be in this situation so how about a deal. There's an extra ten dollars for you if you get me there silently. Got it?" I replied diplomatically.

Eric nodded his head silently, with a smile. I'm glad we understand each other. With no further interruption I stared ahead at the green scenery, which was repeatedly disrupted by his windshield wipers. Not soon enough he pulled up to a lodging parking lot, sitting right on the murky shore of the La Push beach. With out a word I undid my seat belt and waited for him to pop the trunk, then closed the trunk after I had my bag.

" Here." I stated, reaching into my pocket and handing him the promise amount.

" Thanks." He answered, then paused before turning away. " Look, I didn't mean to look like a prick back at the motel, my mom is-"

" Don't worry about it," I cut in, saving his ass an apology. " No one wants to drive around strangers."

He laughed and nodded his head before saying goodbye once again. With a wave he was gone, disappearing just as easily as everyone else in my life. I then set off to the cottage looking cabins in front of me, securing a place to sleep for the night. The price was a considerable amount higher than the cheap motel owned by Mrs. Yorkie, but definitely nicer. The carpets were clean, proper locks, a pleasant smelling bathroom, and no creepy men in the next room. The woman at the counter was considerably less prying and handed me brochures of the beach, well beaches. Turns out that there are actually three beaches at La Push.

Meaning three times as more pictures for me to take.

Not bothering to unpack, I threw my things onto the bed and grabbed my camera and room key. After locking the door I made my way to the shore line, happily noting that the rain had stopped. The beach wasn't too crowded as I snapped pictures of the churning gray water spilling onto glittering sand. True to the brochure James Island sat proudly only yards away, looking as though its own private escape with the trees towering on top of it.

The salty waves stung my nose as I ventured to the second beach of La Push. I settled on a large boulder as I snapped shots of the murky waves splashed against smaller offshore islands. Coming to life with a roar as the bloated clouds above it swirled. A slight wind urging the waves higher, bending the bark of neighboring trees that towered above the shoreline.

Laughing disrupted my musings as I look to the left of me. Sure enough there were a loud group of what seemed like men, stampeding their way down the coast. They were all tan, buff, and big surprise shirtless. Some of them seemed accompanied by girls close to their age, although one had a young girl with him. While one or two rough housed with one another. I huffed in annoyance, their loud whooping and gallivanting seeming to disrupt the serene appeal of this mournful looking beach. I stomped my way from my position on the boulder, getting closer to the waves, wishing they would pass by me already. I could already hear there stupid yelling.

" Come on Seth!"

" Shut the hell up Sam!"

" Hey language!"

" Sorry Jake!"

" Emily keep a leash on your man!"

" Same for your woman Seth!"

" Cheap shot Paul!"

Soon enough the came passing by me loudly, while I look ahead through my camera-lens. I was determined to ignore them until suddenly I was knocked down onto the powdery sand. By what felt like a fucking semi! Shit, that hurt! At least I made sure to cradle my camera so no damage was done to it.

" Ow! Jeez Paul not so hard. Look what happened." A voice next to me yelped.

" Man up, Embry!" Another laughed.

My eyes finally came into focus as I came face to face with one of the men up close and personal. When in all reality, didn't look to be a man at all. Sure his stature and bulging muscles told otherwise but his face still had a boyish look about him.

" Sorry about that." Embry, who I assumed by the way the other addressed him.

Before I could tell him off, all of the sudden I was lifted up in the air by two massive hands. This punk Embry had lifted me and and set me on my feet, as if I weighed nothing. Okay, fine so the steroids paid off, I still don't appreciate some guy invading my personal space. I looked up only to see him smiling as if he knew I was impressed. That smile was soon gone as I glared and pushed him away from me. His pack of friends seem to laugh at this as I bent over to brush the sand that had stuck to my jeans. I could already hear the jokes they would come up with about me after they left.

" _She certainly has enough ass to go around."_

" Thanks Paul." Embry grimaced, although I knew he could really give a shit.

" _Nah, she's too much for me."_

" No problem." A deep voice replied.

Another round of laughter.

" _Yeah, fat ass!"_

" Why don't you jerks just watch where the hell your going next time!?" I snapped, glancing up at the offending group.

My statement caused most of the group to send my apologetic glances. Although I quickly made eye contact with one who wore a cocky grin. Although as soon as my brown eyes collided with his, that smirk slid from his face.

" Sorry, it was an accident." One of the boys offered.

Although I didn't pay any attention to them. I watched as this boy, no man, he looked older than the others, stared at me. His eyes widened by a fraction, his mouth opening into a small 'o.' It was as if I just transformed into a fucking unicorn right before his eyes. Those dark eyes scanning me as if he was taking in every feature of my face.I subconsciously reached my hand up to my cheek. My skin's texture was the same, loose strands had come from my braid and no doubt my bangs were ruffled due to the wind. I glanced at my clothing, finding that everything was in order, apart from the mud and sand that stained my shoes. There was some probably stuck to my butt as well. Great. Other than that everything seemed in order. I wondered if I really had gained so much weight to get a look like that from somebody.

" Paul?" A voice whispered.

The guy, Paul I guess his name is, was suddenly mere inches away from my face by the time I looked up. I realized just how tall the dude was as I tilted my head back just to meet his eyes. Well, on the other hand I am really short. I observed his dark almost almond shape eyes, that sat above a slender nose and russet colored lips. His black hair was short like most of his dude crew, yet his bangs came up in the front. I also noted that his ears stuck out a little and ended in sort of a point. It was kind of cute, not as though I'd ever tell him that. Suddenly I was very aware that I didn't have any make up on.

" Are you all right?" He whispered, his eyes conveying an absurd amount of worry.

" F-Fine." I mumbled lamely, caught of guard by his soft expression.

" Are you sure?" He replied, his gaze now freely wandering my body.

I felt a surge of blood rush over my cheek bones as I stepped back from him. I crossed my arms around my midsection, trying to cover myself from his wandering gaze. I adverted my eyes to the group behind him as the watched in what seemed shocked silence. Their expressions blank, as if only they knew the gravity of the situation. Even the two older girls that were there seemed to share meaningful glances. As I observed the group it seemed as though everyone was coupled, except for Paul whom as still staring shamelessly and that Embry. One guy even had a little girl with him. An extremely pale, yet beautiful little girl, who watched the scene with what seemed the calm air of someone much older than her.

It wasn't long before my gaze was eventually pulled back to this Paul. His eyes betraying an almost wounded look from my actions. I felt more uncomfortable by the moment, my feet finally catching up with my brain as I started walking backwards.

" I-It's fine. Forget it." I quickly mumbled, turning on my heel.

Before I could even get a few steps away from the weird ass group, I found myself running into something solid. Well solid and really really warm. I put my palms flat against the surface and pushed away. Only to see the distressed face of Paul once again. Much to my mortification, I realized that I was standing there with my hands against this guys very defined abdomen. His hands wrapping themselves on my upper arm and shoulder to prevent me from falling. Heat once again flooded my face, much to my discomfort.

" Wait," He stated, not bother to remove his hands. " I'm, Paul. Paul Neah."

_' What the hell is this dude's deal? Does he really_ _think I'm gonna fall for whatever joke he's playing."_ I thought angrily, like I would believe some shirtless tool would go for a girl like me.

" That's nice." I replied , stepping out of his grip.

I turned on my heel intent on going back to my hotel, which happened to be the same direction the stupid shirtless group were traveling. Before I knew it Paul Neah was at my side again. Jesus these guys never gave up on a joke did they?

" Can I help you?" I snapped, not bothering to look up at him.

" A name." He replied, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

" Make one up then." I answered smoothly.

I sent him a glance, only to see what I thought was a smirk fall from his face. His eyes holding a frustrated edge, that almost seemed desperate. He seemed to be taking this shit so seriously.

" Okay, I give." I stated, as I neared the first beach. " What kind of game are you playing?"

This seem to confuse Paul as he quickly stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. That serious expression gracing his handsome features once again.

_'Wait. Handsome? Ah shit. Get it together girl!'_

" I'm not playing anything." He answered, no trace of a smile or teasing glint in his eye.

Whatever, I'm going back to my cabin and away from this freak. I looked behind me to see his group staring at us intently, their eyes going back and forth between us like a freaking tennis match. Yeah, it's time for me to book dick, metaphorically speaking. I side stepped the giant muscle man, called Paul, and continued on my way in silence. Funny enough he just walked next to me, like some sort of lost puppy trying to follow me home. The only sound was the whistling of the wind as is whipped around us. Paul seeming to be content to travel next to me. I didn't really say anything though, because as it were his group was going this way anyways. I shivered slightly as goosebumps rose up on my arms, and I couldn't help but feel the body heat of the guy next to me. He inched towards me little by little, as if he knew that he was warmer than me. But it's not like I could just snuggle up with someone random stranger. Let alone the fact he looked to be about twenty-six at the least! No way, La Push is beautiful but I'm not sure if the picture are worth all the weirdos around here.

Finally my cabin came into view and I was able to put distance between the coast line and these group of teenagers who should really invest in some t-shirts. I started up the slight hill before Paul caught my attention once again, seeming to reach my side in record speed.

" Hey, you never told me your name." He stated, waiting.

_' Was this guy for fucking real? Why the hell not, it's not as though I'll see him again. I'll be out of this state in a week's time anyways.' _My thoughts reasoned.

" It's A.J." I answered, continuing my climb up the sandy hill.

" A.J. what?" Paul called from behind.

I sighed, wondering how much longer I have to talk to him.

" A.J. Prado." I answered, my tongue rolling with 'r' sound as Nana had pronounced it.

This seem to finally satisfy the guy as he joined his group of friends. Hurriedly I entered the cabin and locked the door, watching from window to see what the reaction would be once he joined them. I mostly expected them to just laugh and joke about the girl who though she actually had a chance with Paul Neah. Instead I saw him join his group, with a small smile as some of the boys punched his arm and slapped his back. All of the sudden he looked back at my cabin, as I let the curtain fall and moved away from the window. When I looked back, they were finally leaving, although Paul seemed to shuffle his feet and his posture was slouch; he almost looked as if he was defeated.

" What the fuck?" I said aloud to no one in particular.

That night when I was in a warm, comfortable, clean bed I still couldn't get to sleep. I pulled blankets from my duffel back, dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and added a sweatshirt. Yet, as I laid in my cocoon of blankets, I still felt... cold.

Adriana flashed through my mind.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed her away. Only to have her be replaced by Paul. I sighed and turned on to my other side.

I was still freezing.

**Woo! Extra long chapter since I haven't updated in months! I hope you guys will enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. Now that I'm on spring break I can update much faster than before, but that will only happen if you review! So go hit that button and I will shirtless Pauls! =)**


End file.
